


Does Sunshine have a Scent?

by parttimefemmefatale (writingramblr)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble Fic, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Inspired By Tumblr, fic!11, wibbly wobbly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/parttimefemmefatale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleven stumbles upon Rose Tyler just days before he meets her for the first time, in his Ninth form. He does not go as unnoticed as he thought.</p><p> </p><p>[cross posting from tumblr]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does Sunshine have a Scent?

**Author's Note:**

> complete and utter nonsense and ramblings. I know Sunshine doesn't have a smell, but for some reason, i think if it did, that's what Rose Tyler would smell like, along with the typical girly fruity scent.

He can smell the hauntingly familiar scent of vanilla, honey, and something like sunshine even before he sees her.

Of course.

The TARDIS brought him here. He wanted to make this his farewell tour, and he’s getting a chance to see Rose Tyler, one last time.

She doesn’t look cheerful or even happy in the slightest. In fact, he’s never seen her like this, frazzled, annoyed and maybe verging on angry. But she’s oh so beautiful despite all that. Her golden blonde hair is nearly down to her waist, loose and flowing over her pink hoodie clad shoulders. He smiles to himself, and it’s strange to think how long it’s been since he’s seen her looking like this.

She’s only 4 years younger than when he saw her, on that dreadful beach, but still so much the same. But now she’s stomping ever closer and he ducks behind a rack of jumpers marked half off, to avoid her spotting him. Not that it would really matter.

This face is one she’ll never know. Perhaps it’s for the best. He’s almost afraid she wouldn’t like it.

Big chin, floppy hair, and almost invisible eyebrows. But Rose Tyler never has a bad word to say to anyone…unless she’s had a long day at work, and something’s clearly wrong beyond that.

He racks his brain, and makes the date. It’s March.

His eyes press tightly closed as he tries to pin down the exact day.

A throat clears and he snaps his eyes open, and he’s trapped in the depths of her fiery hazel orbs,

“You mind day dreaming somewhere else mate? I need to move this rack.”

The Doctor could have laughed at any other time, but the deadly serious tone of Rose’s voice commands authority and he obeys without question.

“Of course. I’m sorry. Just larking about while you’re trying to work.” He practically jumps aside, and she pushes past him with a muttered,

“Thanks.”

He exhales slowly as she vanishes from sight. It’s only a week before his ninth incarnation will appear, take her hand and lead her on the most fantastic journey she will ever know. Her life will change in the instant he touches her, and as tempting as it is to stick around, he can sense the whispers of the timelines, and he will not dare disturb one second of their approaching fate.

“Goodbye Rose Tyler. See you soon.”

She’s long out of sight and earshot, but her scent lingers in the air all around as he leaves the department store. He thought he’d just be getting a new bowtie, but this jaunt had been so much more productive.

***

Sad green eyes haunt Rose’s dreams on and off for the next few days, until she finds herself about to be killed by living mannequins and then there’s a hand holding hers tightly, telling her to run, and then she’s got a whole new world to think about and dream of.

Now there’s a man who smiles wide but it never reaches his own blue eyes. She thinks she could get lost in them, and drown happily.

When he tells her he’s all alone, and his world is gone, she’s taking his hand, and saying,

“There’s me.”

He smiles at her, and she’s shocked at how much it reminds her of that silly boy from Henriks. The one she’d snapped at.

He’d looked just as lost. She hoped he’d find someone to take his hand and tell him he wasn’t alone someday.

It’s not until a few years later, standing on a cold sandy beach, staring between two versions of the only man she’s ever loved that she realizes the impossible truth.

He’d been there.

It was him.

Always him.

She might have had a glimpse of it, while she had held all of space and time in her mind. But she couldn’t be sure until just then.

“How was that sentence gonna end?”

He ducks down, brushes the blonde hair away from her ear, breathes in deeply and whispers what she held hope for in her heart,

“I love you.”

Then she’s kissing him, and she doesn’t see, but the Doctor has the look of a lost soul in his eyes.

Brown eyes, which will become green sometime in the future.

Always and forever, the Doctor and Rose Tyler. Bound together throughout all of time and space by one thing.

Eternal love and loss.

It defines them.

It binds them.

***

**END**


End file.
